


The Talk

by lalablue0



Series: Noraverse [4]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cee (Prospect) - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ezra (Prospect) - Freeform, Ezra/Nora - Freeform, F/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Prospect (2018) - Freeform, Prospect (film), Smut, noraverse, slight mention of accidental violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalablue0/pseuds/lalablue0
Summary: Words have power. Three more vignettes in which Ezra, Nora and, Cee continue to move past the events that occurred on The Green. It's not as easy as it sounds.
Relationships: Ezra/Nora
Series: Noraverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750858
Kudos: 7





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Please review the tag list so you know what to expect. Make sure you click next work for the next chapter in the continuing saga of Ezra, Nora and Cee.

**The Talk**

Some things are not better left unsaid.

These words fall effortlessly from my head.

The expression of joy and love that you bring.

We found a family away from home.

He brought us together like no other can.

A bond has been forever formed

none can be undone.

All is because of what we have become.

**The Talk - No. Not that one**

**Sometimes the choices we make are ill advised.**

It was well after the witching hour and per usual, Ezra was wide awake. Nora was working a double shift at the medical center, so his bed was empty. It hadn't happened often since Nora was still uneasy about leaving him home alone most of the day. His wounds were considered healed, but he had many issues he still needed to work out.

Nora had suggested some counseling. Someone for him to talk to. He was having a hard time processing the grief for the sake of serenity. Too much was at stake. He saw the lingering doubt in her eyes.

"You're having a hard time adjusting. Counseling could help," Nora said hopefully.

**Sometimes the choices we make are not the choices we would have made for ourselves.**

He slammed his fist into the door. The metal alloy didn't give. His knuckles began to swell immediately. "Fuck," he cried out in pain. 

"That was smart," Cee sighed as she went to the cooler for the ice pack.

 _Breath. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat._ Why he had to remind himself of such a simple innate task was slightly beyond him at the moment. His vision swam. He felt Cee’s hand on his back, but the words sounded funny to his ears. _Breath in. Breath out._ He kept repeating the mantra in his head. At least he thinks it was inside his head.

**Sometimes the choices we make are made for us.**

"You're scaring me," Nora stuttered and gulped back her fear. 

Ezra had awoken from another nightmare violently. She took his fist to her shoulder and a foot to her shin before she managed to get out of harm's way. He hadn't realized what he'd done because the confusion upon waking was evident on his face, as he questioned why she was out of bed. 

"I am remorseful, wife. I didn't intend on waking with such a start. Tell me, did I injure you?" 

Nora returned to the bed. She checked her shin and was met with a small bleeding scratch, likely from Ezra's toenail. He wondered if he could ask if she would assist in getting the longer than they should be toenails trimmed. She then checked her shoulder. An angry red mark contrasted against her pale skin. 

Ezra sank.

**Sometimes the choices we make are for the good of the one and not the many.**

“You need to go, Ez," Nora demanded. "You are hurting yourself. You need help. I don't know how to fix you."

From time to time we all have to make a decision. A decision that affects us down to our very fiber. This is a decision that will shake the foundations of our lives and change us, for better or worse. How do you know what the right decision is? How can we pretend that we know what the outcome will be when there are so many variables. There was a lot of guilt and yelling and stress.

Ezra watched Nora as she cried. Tears for him. Because of him. 

**Sometimes the choices we make are for the good of the many but not the one.**

"I'm sorry. I don't know how many more times I can say it." 

"Stop being sorry and do something about it. This cannot continue," tears began to pool in her eyes, "I can't keep doing this Ez. Don't make me hate you."

**Sometimes the choices we make stay with us.**

"This is a safe place. Anything we discuss here, never leaves this room. You're free to tell me anything. I hope that I can help provide you tools that will assist you in your day to day. Where do you think we should start?"

Ezra exhaled deeply.

  
  


\--

**The Talk - Not That One Either**

Ezra, Nora and Cee sat together on the sofa. Cee sat in the middle holding the data pad in front of her and staring intently.

“So if you want, I can send the application to Central. And if approved, you would become ours,” Nora explained to Cee.

“How long will it take?”

“The application said because of the Re-establishment it could take up to six months. Of course who really knows.”

Cee looked between them nervously, “What happens to me in the meanwhile?”

“You stay here. Nothing changes,” Nora stated.

“They could deny the application? What happens if they deny it?”

“You stay here and nothing changes,” Ezra assured.

“So why bother? I'm not going anywhere.”

Ezra shifted. “Well, that's true, but that means that some bureaucrat can have taken from us. It's a legality.”

Nora squinted at Ezra, “It's more than a legality. Cee, you know that we have come to care for you deeply,” she took Cee's hand in hers, “We thought you should have some stability. As a family. We can provide that. I want that for you.”

Cee turned to Ezra. She bit her bottom lip. “Does this mean I would call you Dad?”

Ezra laughed heartily. “Oh, little bird, I have no intent to diminish your father's memory. I am perfectly content with Ezra.”

“But I'd be your daughter, wouldn't I?” Cee asked confused.

“Legally.”

“But not,” Cee seemed to weigh exactly what word she wanted to use “– actually? I guess that makes sense.”

“What do you mean?” Ezra questioned.

Cee shifted uncomfortably, “Well. It's my fault. This,” she gestured to his right shoulder, “Why would you want me? I mean, I'm why you go to counseling. Because I did this to you.”

Ezra and Nora looked at each other. Nora made a face that Ezra recognized as her willing him to say the right thing. Ezra took the data pad from Cee's hand and placed it on the table. He gathered her hands into his.

“Now you listen to me, little bird. Do not think for one moment that I do not possess paternal affection for you. I do. I love you. You saved me. You did. In every way that counts. I can only ever hope to do right by you. I will be proud to call you my daughter. If you'll allow it, I shall begin to address you this way, application approved or denied. You are ours. You have us.”

Cee smiled broadly and nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Nora repeated.

Cee's grin continued to get bigger. “Okay. Let's be a family.”

Ezra and Nora both exhaled deeply, unaware of the breaths they'd been holding. Nora pulled Cee into a tight embrace and pulled Ezra to join.

After a long moment, Cee had to intercede, “Uh, guys, can't breath.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Sorry.”

 _It's okay,_ Ezra thought, _we have lifetime to give and receive embraces._

\--

**The Talk - Yeah, That One**

She traced the patch of white hair that led from his hip to the base of his cock with her index finger. It tickled. His hips bucked in response.

Ezra moved together with Nora. Letting her set the pace. Her lips parted with breathy pants. His skin buzzed with every touch. Rough touches at first. Trying to find the right balance between too much pressure that left bruises and light ghosting touches that left goosebumps. Such glorious feelings, he never wanted it to end. Nora whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Promises of forever and words he never heard outside the bedroom. Even with his eyes closed he knew exactly where to touch. Every place that would elicit a favorable reaction. He opened his eyes when he felt her getting close. He loved watching her. Loved every second as she went from one end of the spectrum to the other. He was obsessed with her. He loved her.

The door opened as Cee knocked, “Oh shit, sorry!”

Ezra and Nora scrambled to cover themselves.

The door closed, but the damage was done. The sound of Ezra’s heart pounded in his ears. It pounded so loud he was sure Nora could hear it too. Ezra was afraid to move; to make a sound. The sound of their breathing started to echo in his ears. Rapid and shallow. He started to feel lightheaded. The tightness and friction surrounding his cock signaled that he needed to move soon. His orgasm was still building.

He thought he should pull out but she felt so good and Cee was soon forgotten. Nora cannot tear her eyes away from his. He’s locked onto those intense eyes. They darkened with lust. He felt the same brief pleasure that is flowing through her. He felt his heart pounding in time with Nora’s grinding against him. He knew she was close to climax because her eyes finally closed. Ezra’s eyes darkened, but he dared not look away. She was too beautiful when she came. Her fingers dug into his chest and her hips faltered.

Ezra takes a moment to close his own eyes. The image of her majestic features burned into his mind’s eye. He followed her climax as she tightened around him. She collapsed onto his chest.

“Not it,” Nora claimed as Ezra took a deep breath in preparation to ask the inevitable question.

Ezra looked down at her and frowned. “My dear wife, it should be you to explain our amorous state. I will surely turn the conversation obscene and embarrass myself and Cee.”

Nora sat up on her elbow and tilted her head. “Not. It,” she repeated.

“Fuck,” Ezra mumbled.

\--


End file.
